Troublemaker
"Troublemaker" by Olly Murs feat. Flo Rida is featured on Just Dance 2014. Appearance of the Dancer Both routines are performed by a solo man. Classic The Classic dancer is a teenage boy. He wears a green beanie, a red, orange, and white striped long sleeve, a red and orange vest, blue skinny jeans, and red and orange sneakers. He has a blue outline. Sweat The Sweat dancer is a man. He wears a purple and orange tank top, teal wrist warmers, black and blue pants, blue sneakers. Also he has neatly-combed black hair and a black beard. Background Classic The background has circles and buildings that move around and a diner that says Olly's Diner. At some points of the routine, the background turns black with a spray painting of "Troublemaker" and the routine involves female silhouettes dancing with the dancer. Sweat The background used for all the other sweat versions. It flashes orange and purple and has yellow lights running. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Rub your chest. Gold Move 3: Put your arms out. This is the final move for the routine. Troublemaker GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Troublemaker GM 2.png|Gold Move 3 Sweat There are 3 Gold Moves in the Sweat routine: All Gold Moves: Run to the right, hop, and raise your arms. All of these are done during the chorus and are the same. TroublemakerSweatGoldMoveextraction.png|All Gold Moves Mashup There is one Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Put your arms out. This is the final move for the Mashup. (Troublemaker) Troublemaker GM 2.png|Gold Move Mashup Troublemaker has a Mashup that can only be unlocked in May. Dancers (No repeats) *''Troublemaker(''JD2014) *''The Power'' (JD2) *''Moves Like Jagger'' (JD4) *''She's Got Me Dancing'' (JD3) *''Superstition'' (JD4) *''D.A.N.C.E.'' (JD2) *''It's You'' (JD2014) *''Beauty and a Beat'' (JD4) *''Good Feeling'' (JD4) *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' (JD4) *''Move Your Feet'' (JD2) *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) (JD4) Party Master Mode Troublemaker has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: (Captions in '''bold' indicate a Song Switch.)'' *''Troublemaker'' *Bouncer/Oh la la/Dizzy Isis/Cyber Man *Western Snap/Peace and Love/Watch Out/Move Like a Star *Rolling Hands/Strider/'[[Where Have You Been|''Where Have You Been]]/'[[Follow The Leader|''Follow The Leader]] *Tempo Touch/Girating Mustache/Stepping Out/Skipping Rope *Punching High/Wonder Girl/Sexy Harlequin/No Way *Bouncer/Oh La La/Dizzy Isis/Cyber Man *Western Snap/Peace and Love/Watch Out/Move Like a Star *Rolling Hands/Strider/'I Will Survive'/'She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)' *Tempo Touch/Girating Mustache/Stepping Out/Skipping Rope *Soul Combination/Angry Stomp/Dust/Fighting Santa *Rolling Punch/Mustache/Side Boxing/Elbow Stomp *Double Punch/Side Walk/'Love Boat'/'Starships' *Happy Stroll/At The Wheel/Joker's Shake/Egyptian Walk *Whacking Walk/Wonder Boy/Monkey Dance/Fever *Rolling Hands/Strider/'Flashdance ... What a Feeling'/'Gentleman' *Tempo Touch/Mustache/Side Boxing/Skipping Rope *Soul Combination/Angry Stomp/Dust/Fighting Santa *''Troublemaker'' Appearances in Mashups Troublemaker ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic * 'Troublemaker' * ''Could You Be Loved * Feel So Right * Fine China * I Will Survive * Just a Gigolo * Limbo * YMCA * Macarena (Gentlemen) Sweat * Fine China * Miss Understood * Turn Up The Love * Best Song Ever (Fitness) * Macarena (Gentlemen) * This Is How We Do Captions Troublemaker ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: Classic * All For Me * Charleston * Crab Dance * Selfish * Slider Sweat * Hipster Gym * Wide Lunges Trivia *On some advertisements and on the beta version of the ''Just Dance 2014 NTSC cover, the coach appears with a slightly different color scheme. *The words "damn" and "hell" are censored. *This is Flo Rida's second appearance in the series, after Good Feeling. * The Sweat coach resembles P4 of Walk This Way. * The diner with the sign "Olly's Diner" is a reference to the artist of the song, Olly Murs. * The Mashup has a glitch: sometimes, the dancers do not appear and there is just the Troublemaker coach's outline instead of them. However, there are still pictograms and you can still get points. **The Party Master Mode has a glitch too: whenever the caption Rolling Hands is selected, the preview of the dance move freezes. * One of the moves is re-used in the choreography for Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing). * At Flo Rida's part, the background looks very similar to the one from the Just Dance 2014 version of We Can't Stop. * D.A.N.C.E.’s Gold Move is not counted as a Gold Move in the Mashup or in the Party Master Mode for this song. * The Classic coach bears a slight resemblance to Olly Murs, while the Sweat coach resembles Adam Levine. * The Sweat routine reuses a move from Apache (Jump On It). The same move was also reused in the Classic routine of Fine China. * The Sweat coach has a glitch: when he moves his hands near his armpits, they become a bit black; this mask glitch happened before in We R Who We R. * The Classic coach makes a cameo appearance in the background of Uptown Funk Gallery troublemaker.jpg|''Troublemaker'' Troublemakerswt cover generic.png|''Troublemaker'' (Sweat) SJOP41 9386fc0f 14.png|Mashup Justdance2014 screenshot ps4 troublemaker e3 130610 4.15pmpt.jpg|Classic troublemakersweat.jpg|Sweat Troublemakerbg1.png|City background Troublemakerbg2.png|Grafitti background TroublemakerClassic.png|Classic coach TroublemakerClassic2.png|Sweat coach 109pol.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar 109.png|''Just Dance 2015'' avatar TroublemakerP.png|Pictograms troublemaker_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover troublemakeropener.png troublemakermenu.png rty.png troublemaker beta picto 1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 troublemaker beta pictos 2 3.png|Beta Pictograms 2 and 3 troublemaker beta picto 4.png|Beta Pictogram 4 Videos Olly Murs feat. Flo Rida - Troublemaker JD2014 Troublemaker Party Master Mode References Site Navigation it:Troublemaker Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Troublemaker Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with Party Master Modes Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Nick Mukoko Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups